The Other Bludhaven Vigilante
by RainFlower3004
Summary: In which Nightwing is acquainted with The Blue Spirit A.K.A a certain golden-eyed Fire Nation royal refugee on the run from his own murderous sister. Crossover fic with Avatar: The Last Airbender. Two-shot.


_Summary: In which Nightwing is acquainted with The Blue Spirit A.K.A a certain golden-eyed Fire Nation royal refugee on the run from his own murderous sister. Crossover fic with Avatar: The Last Airbender. Two-shot._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwing or any other of the characters in this fic. **

**Warnings: Nope, none at all. **

**Author's note:**This is a gift fic for my sis, in case anyone is wondering why I've decided to submit a fic to this fandom (with the addition of a character from another fandom, namely A:TLA). This isn't my usual MO so I apologise for any OoC-ness that is purely due to my *ahem* inexperience with writing these characters. This is gonna be a two-shot, with this short little teaser being sort of a prologue and the next chapter being the main meat of the fic. (Oh, On the off-chance that you're also a Sherlockian, you'd be happy to know that I have written a couple of Sherlock fics, so do check them out if you so please! Thanks and all.)

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

**Of Gathering Information and Making Plans**

_**BLUDHAVEN 11.36PM**_

A dark, lean silhouette hopped deftly from one ledge to another, swinging up gracefully to land on the top of a tall building. He hunkered down on the edge of the building, staring out into the night as he tweaked with something in his ear.

"Hey, O, you have anything for me?" Nightwing asked, taking stock of the number of remaining wingdings he had left with him while he was at it.

It had been a rather slow night (two robberies and one museum theft, both of the non-benders variety) so he had plenty of ammo left. Seemed like the bending part of the criminal underworld were having a night-in. He just hoped he wouldn't run into any crazy firebending kids who had nothing else better to do again. The last run-in had been pretty nasty; those fellas brought the term "pyromaniac" to a whole new level. Not only had a couple of his wingdings been melted on the spot, but his hair had also been scorched and man, that was seriously not fun.

"Hmm, a leftover slice of pizza I couldn't stomach, if you'd care to drop by," Oracle snarked back.

Dick chuckled slightly, "Yeah, maybe I would."

"Slow night, huh?" Barbara asked, sympathy tinging her voice. There was a pause and the sound of typing before Barbara continued, "Well, there really isn't anything up now but I got some news that you'd probably want to be aware of."

Dick perked up slightly at that, "Okay, shoot. I'm all ears."

"Okay, so recently there were sightings of a masked vigilante running amok in your city –"

"Wait, wait, hold up, a what now?" Dick interrupted.

There was an exasperated sigh from the other side of the line as Barbara ignored his interruption, continuing to fill him in, "A masked vigilante. The sightings weren't exactly very clear but this mystery man of yours obviously has a penchant for the colours blue and black as well as dual-wield weaponry."

Dick grinned, "Dual-wield weaponry? Hey I'm starting to like this guy already! Oh, blue and black, you say? A fan of mine, perhaps?"

Barbara snorted in a rather unladylike manner,"Not particularly. The guy's more of the angry, vengeful spirit type, from what I gather. He wears some sort of blue and white demonic mask. I'm not exactly sure of its origin but it looks like it came from somewhere over in Asia."

Dick cocked an eyebrow at that. Vengeful spirit type and demonic masks with origins somewhere in Asia? Damn, now he really wanted to meet the guy. Hopefully he won't turn out to be the psychopathic mass-murdering type who ran about on rooftops at night just for the kicks. It was getting rather annoying to have some stranger he hadn't even been properly introduced to attempt to beat him up into pulp. Well, 'attempt' being the keyword here.

"Is the guy a bender?" Dick asked as he straightened up, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.

"Nope. Not that I know of. I mean, he's always seen just using dual blades and no signs of bending at all so I suppose that he isn't one."

Dick's grin only grew broader at that reply. Non-bender, eh? Finally, someone else in this line of work who could understand the frustration of not having the ability of bending and the appreciation for normal non-bendy combat.

Barbara, having known him long enough, knew full well that any silence on Dick's part over the comm links usually meant a) he was in trouble or, more likely in this case, b) he had a rather dangerous idea in mind.

"Dick," she said in a warning voice, "I'm pretty sure you should at least observe this guy and keep a close distance from him for awhile, at least until you know for sure that he's a friendly."

Dick rolled his eyes.

"Yes, ma'am, I'd be sure to do right that. Nightwing out," he shot back in an overly-cheerful voice, giving a mock-salute as he switched off his comm link.

Don't let that fool you though. He sure as hell was going to find that mysterious sword-wielding non-bender tonight. For now, he'd just be off patrolling the rest of Bludhaven and hey, if he happened to sight a guy with a blue and white demonic mask somehow or another, it might just be his lucky day.

* * *

Okay, I know it's short, but hey, it's a prologue-ish kinda chapter so... *shrugs* There'll be more to come in the next chapter, though I can't say too much without giving anything away. So, stay tuned for the next chapter eh? Oh and don't forget to drop a review!

Cheers,

Rainflower


End file.
